The Secret Princess of The battle Subway
by KonekkoNekkoi
Summary: What will happen when Nobori and Kudari have, yet, another thing to take care of? Touko is their new 'little sister' and the must watch over her as protective older brothers. What will their feelings be when she finally goes off for her pokemon journey and promises to defeat her 'older brothers? ExpressShipping, Ingo Nobori x Touko. Some FerriswheelShipping and ChessShipping.


**The Secret Princess of the Battle Subway.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION THAT I CREATED. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE MAIN COURSE OF THE ACTUAL POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE GAME.**

Anyways, pleaase enjoy reading this Nobori(Ingo) x Touko(White) Fanfiction, Woot! First ExpressShipping fanfiction from me. For all you fangirls, this might match your taste. R & R please!

_CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION_

AUTHOR'S POV.

"Vhat?!" Nobori questioned, his voice escalating slightly "President, I know that you're the boss but, we can't spend our time babysitting-" Nobori was interupted by his lively younger twin Kudari "Yay! Ve get to take care of your daughter! I'm so exited~" Nobori turned to his younger twin wide eyed "Ve are already the Battle Subway's bosses, ve have enough to take care of!" Nobori confirmed this as a fact.

Kudari simply turned to him with that grin he had always had "That's what makes it so fun!"

"Ve will test our abilities, to the extent that ve just keep improving!~" Kudari danced around. 'Er.. you could put it that way.." The man behind the desk said uncertainly. "Vell? When do ve meet her?" Kudari asked excited by the fact they will have a new friend. Nobori gave in and asked the same question with a frown on his face, as usual.

"You will meet her soon." The president confirmed, sitting behind his worn out wooden desk.

...

A little girl with big, bright cerulean eyes stared inquisitively at Nobori, which he had no expression on his face that was distinguishable. He had met a little girl in the battle subway, "Are you lost? Are you vaiting for someone?"

Nobori asked the little girl calmly. She stared at him, making him feel like he did something wrong, then she giggled "You speak funny Mister." Nobori was used to those types of comments.

"How come you have that type of weird voice, Mister?" Nobori was used to even worse comments, he knew she meant no harm, he decided to answer with his over used phrase he's been using for the past 16 years "It is because I am from Germany."

The girl stared at him with awe, Nobori was feeling uncomfortable, he had never been in intimate eye contact with someone unless they were picking a fight, he looked away.

"I'm waiting for my Mother!" The young girl blurted out, she sounded exited. Nobori thought to himself, it can't be, the Subway was closing soon, and no more trains ran after the subway closed.

He glanced over at the little girl and decided to keep her company. What he learned from her incomplete sentences and developing grammar, was that she was 8 years old and that she loved pokemon and stuffed animals.

Nobori decided to tell her the subway was closing soon, he coaxed her into going to the main office to see if the little girl's mother was there. When they got off at the last stop they looked around the departing area and in the front of the office. No one was in sight. He decided to take her to the head office where the president was, hoping he could help the little girl.

When Nobori and the little girl walked into the head office, there was a huge smile suddenly plastered onto the little brunette's face."Daddy!" the girl yelled then jumped into the man's open arms. The president was this little girl's father, is what Nobori had just taken in, strangely, he felt only the slightest bit of surprise.

Kudari walked in, skipping slightly "Sir, who is the young girl?~" he asked curiously eying the scene before him. The president chuckled "She's my daughter, my pride and joy." Nobori and Kudari were amazed. The president never showed any loving emotions towards anything, and the cheerful eccentric little girl, didn't seem related to her slightly crabby father, but here he is acting like a proud Beartic with it's cub.

The president set his daughter down "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked her. She nodded after her father had set her down. "My name is Touko!" She smiled warmly "It's nice to meet you..." she trailed off because she didn't know the subway brothers' names. The president quickly said "Starting today these two with be your older nii-sans! They will watch over you and protect you in my place until you go off on your pokemon journey."

Touko's face lit up after she comprehended what she was just told. "Really? I've never had friends, even older brothers!" Hearing this Nobori and Kudari's faces showed sympathy, was this little girl always alone like this..?

Kudari quickly changed the mood by scooping her up, then in the aftermath he got a slight nudge to the face then a squeel then a giggle. The president laughed merrily, Nobori pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Kudari! Its a pleasure to meet you Touko-chan." Touko was in thought for a second then smiled "It's nice to meet you Kudari-onii-sama. You're lot's of fun!" she said joyfully. Kudari and her had a feeling they would get along fine. "You have the same acc-acceunt.. acceien..." Touko tried to say the word 'accent'. She had just learned this word from Nobori.

"Accent." Nobori corrected her. "Thanks Mister! Kudari-nii has the same accent has that kind nii-sama there!" and pointed in Nobori's direction, but that was a topic that was quickly dropped as Touko began to smile when Kudari started to play with her.

Nobori stood there feeling slightly left out, but then he remembered what made him inferior to his little brother, it was his smile, Nobori shook those thoughts away. How was he supposed to get along with a kid that's 8 years younger than him? Then Kudari walked over to his older brother Nobori with Touko riding on his shoulders.

"I'm Nobori, it's a pleasure to meet you, Touko-sama.' Nobori addressed her rather formally. Touko looked into his eyes then said "Ehehe, Nobori-nii-sama is like a butler!" Nobori winced slightly, that was the first time anyone has ever looked him straight in the eye without being intimidated or without crying because he was scary, moreover, that was the first time he had ever been called a butler, was it a compliment or a bad thing, he pondered.

"Hahhaha" Kudari laughed "See Brudder? You're already getting praised by Touko-Chan!"

Kudari and the President laughed at Touko's statement, they all found that little girl cute, and innocent. Honestly, she's been reading too much manga.

It was getting late, and Touko's father explained she would be living with Nobori and Kudari, since the president was rarely home. She nodded sleepily then fell asleep in Nobori's arms, he stared at her angelic face as she slept, he smiled when no one was looking then set her on her bed in her new room.

...

When Touko woke up int he morning she looked at her new surroundings, it was a spacious and clean looking apartment room, then she peeked out the door to find that the apartment was extremely spacious, and refined looking, a simple design but it looked so elegant to her. Kudari eyed her 'Good morning, Touko-chan!" Kudari chimed. She replied with a sleepy smile, then quickly embraced by Kudari "You're sooooo cuuteee~" Kudari squealed.

Touko wasn't sure if she could handle being squeezed like this every morning, but she had a fit of giggles before Nobori quickly ran up to Kudari and recited what their duty was, It was to watch over her not squeeze her half to death. Nobori felt a tug on his shirt, he looked down at Touko to be greeted with a "Good morning Nobori-nii-sama." Nobori couldn't help but smile very slightly, what was this fluttery feeling he felt?

That piqued Kudari's interest, 'could she really be the one to make Nobori-Nii open up more?'

Kudari wondered...

**So here you go all you fangirls 030;. The first chapter. I hope you'll read and review! Second chapter coming sometime soon!**


End file.
